


A Study in Rubies

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actual Phantom Thief AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, this can stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Notorious phantom thief Joker likes two things: stealing from people who deserve it, and the elusive treasure that is Detective Akechi, the man always a step behind him. When that priceless treasure falls into his lap, it’s only natural that he would indulge a little.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160
Collections: ShuAke Week 2020





	A Study in Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> Nov. 19th, Day 4: ~~Festival~~ || **Vacations** || ~~Seasons~~
> 
> This takes place about six-to-eight months before _A Thief in the Night_ , but you don’t need to read the others to understand this one.

It was obvious to every member of the notorious Phantom Thieves of Hearts that their leader had a thing for the detective that was hunting them down. He hadn’t been subtle about his attraction, often going out of his way during heists to corner his rival and steal a few moments of his time along with whatever they were getting away with. But this time, things had spun out of control.

The building wasn’t supposed to catch fire. That hadn’t been the Thieves’ intention in the slightest; they never caused collateral damage if they could avoid it, and absolutely never killed anyone. But something had gone wrong, some sort of faulty wiring in the security system, and before they knew it, everything was practically an inferno. Akira had ordered them to get out, scatter, and meet back at their hideout, but when Ryuji and Ann finally turned up, they’d brought along a prize he wasn’t expecting.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Makoto asked sharply.

Ryuji shrugged. At his feet, Detective Goro Akechi sat blindfolded, desperately keeping his weight off one foot and wisely keeping silent. Akira looked him over, taking in his soot-covered coat and hair, and asked quietly, “What happened, Skull?”

At the sound of his voice, however, the detective snarled, “ _Joker!_ What the hell is this? Why are your people manhandling me?”

“That’s actually what I’m trying to find out, detective, if you’ll be quiet for just one moment,” Akira said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Skull, Panther, explain please?”

“We were leaving like you ordered, and we saw him in one of the back hallways,” Ann began. “He was limping really badly; I think he twisted his ankle.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t gonna get out if we didn’t stop to help him,” Ryuji chimed in.

From his place on the floor, Goro spat furiously, “You could have left me outside for the firefighters instead of dragging me to wherever _this_ is!”

“Eh.” Ryuji shrugged. “We’ve never seen you that off-kilter before. And our leader likes you. We thought it’d be a good opportunity to bring him a present.”

“I’m not an _object_ , you moron!”

Akira got up from the couch and walked over to gently tug Ryuji’s scarf away from Goro’s eyes. They glittered like rubies in the lamplight, brimming with fire and defiance. “I didn’t ask for this, but I’m certainly not going to turn it down,” he said with a smile, ignoring Goro’s indignant spluttering. “Let me play the charming villain for my favorite detective, just for a little while.” With authority, he turned to the others, directing, “Everyone, masks on while in our dear detective’s presence for as long as he’s here. Queen, Noir, take him to our medic so she can check his ankle and make sure he didn’t inhale too much smoke. Then let him take a bath and bring him up to my room.”

It was completely worth saying for the way that Goro’s mouth dropped open in shock. Haru covered her lips with her fingers, not even trying to hide her smile as she murmured, “Oh my, Leader.”

“Wh— No!” Goro cried, even as Makoto came over and dragged him upright, pulling his arm over her shoulder. He tried to pull away, but wobbled before he could make any real effort. “I’m not… I don’t…”

“Shh,” Akira soothed, hooking a finger beneath his chin and watching with barely-concealed amusement as he went still. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Let our medic patch you up, and then when you’re clean we can...talk.”

He could see how much effort it took Goro not to flinch, and turned away with a sweep of his coattails. He’d never anticipated the opportunity to have Detective Akechi in his grasp like this, but he was certainly going to enjoy it.

***

The Phantom Thieves’ medic was a young, bored-looking woman in a blue and black mask who nonetheless checked over his breathing and sprained ankle with casual professionalism. Thankfully they had gotten him out of the fire before he could breathe in much smoke, but his ankle was going to take a day or two before the swelling went down and he could walk properly again.

“Hot water will do it some good, and once you get out of the bath, you can wrap it in this bandage and ice it.”

Goro accepted the stretchy bandage with a tight smile. “Thank you. I...presume that I will not be able to leave until after it has healed some?”

The doctor shrugged. “That’s up to our leader. He may want to keep you around; it’s an open secret that he likes you.”

If she intended that to be reassuring, it wasn’t. At least his ankle wasn’t broken.

Queen and Noir helped him maneuver with one working foot to a surprisingly spacious bathroom, where he was left alone to bathe. There was only the one door, and nothing he could use as a weapon had been left anywhere in the cabinets. Not having any clean clothes was a mild concern, but the idea of finally feeling clean again was too alluring, and he hobbled into the tub as soon as it had filled far enough.

One of them opened the door just a crack to toss a bundle of clothes onto the floor, but other than that, they left him alone, and Goro tried to relax. He knew that the Thieves didn’t hurt people. They claimed they were doing good, just with criminal methods, and so far the evidence pointed to that. As a member of the police, he was obligated to chase them, but he couldn’t entirely condemn the spoils of their heists being used to help the needy.

Joker, though… Catching Joker was a personal grudge at this point, after the taunts, the mockery, the invasions of personal space, the kisses on the cheek…

Goro forced himself to stop considering that train of thought. Joker was a flirty menace regardless of the good he had done. And the idea of being taken up to his _room_ , what was Joker _thinking?_ All he could do at this point was hope that his ‘gentleman thief’ demeanor wasn’t an act.

It was frustrating and humiliating to have to sit on the floor and struggle to get dressed, but he wasn’t going to ask for help. He got his ankle wrapped with little issue, but getting the clean underwear and pajama pants on was awkward. They were nice pajamas, though, of soft blue flannel, and he could appreciate that. And when he called out that he was decent, the door reopened, and Queen stepped back into the room.

“Okay?” she asked, and Goro nodded.

“As okay as one can be when they are being held hostage,” he said, bitterness lacing his voice.

She smiled beneath her metal mask and came over to help him up. “Our leader is an idiot sometimes, but as he said, we’re not going to hurt you, detective.”

“Forgive me if I’m not inclined to believe that from the people _holding me hostage_.”

He knew that he could be stubborn. Refuse to cooperate, refuse to walk willingly to his fate. But he wasn’t in the mood to be manhandled up the stairs, especially not after already being lugged out of a burning building like a useless sack of coffee beans. So he did his best with Queen on one side and the railing on the other to hop his way up, no matter how undignified it might have looked. Queen led him to one of many doorways on the second floor, opening up the door and walking him across the large bedroom so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Joker was nowhere to be seen, and as she stepped back, she said kindly, “You’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.” But as she closed the door and left him there, Goro glanced around anxiously. It looked like an ordinary enough bedroom. There was nothing overtly sinister about any of it. But he still couldn’t help the nervousness twisting in his gut, which only tripled when a different door opened and Joker walked out, towel-drying his hair in plaid pajamas and _not wearing his mask_.

He perked up when he saw Goro, tossing the towel over the back of the desk chair and smiling. “Feel better after a bath, detective? I’m glad the pajamas fit; good thing I wear them a little baggier.”

Goro stared at him, taking in the grey eyes and gentle expression no longer partially hidden by his white mask. “I… I thought you said that they had to keep their masks on around me.”

“They aren’t me, are they?” Joker hummed deviously, and wandered over to the desk to retrieve a plastic bag of ice from a bowl. “Come on, scoot back and put your foot up. I heard you’re supposed to ice that ankle.”

Tentatively, Goro scooted back until he could recline comfortably on the pillows, and he let Joker prop his foot up with a smaller cushion and balance the bag of ice on his swollen ankle. Once the initial chill passed, Goro bit his lip, staring at the thief’s hand that lingered on his shin. “Why...are you being so kind to me? I’ve been trying to arrest you.”

Joker laughed, his expression fond. “Regardless of what you may think, I’ve never wanted to see you hurt. It’s...partially our fault that you were injured; the least I can do is make sure you’re all right.”

His hand stayed where it was, thumb absently stroking the flannel, and Goro shivered. “And...having me brought to your room?”

“We don’t have any spare rooms,” Joker said with a sly smile. “And I have the biggest bed. I wasn’t going to make an injured person sleep on the couch.”

“You could sleep on the couch,” Goro said innocently.

“And leave you unattended? Nice try, honey.” He pulled back to adjust the blankets and cut off the overhead light, then returned to stretch out on the bed beside Goro, leaving them illuminated only by a small lamp on the bedside table. “Relax. You don’t _really_ mind this, do you?”

“I…” Goro hesitated.

“Think of it like a vacation,” Joker said cheerfully. “A break from your diligent detective work. Haven’t you already found what you were looking for?”

Lost for words, Goro searched Joker’s face and found no deceit, no intent to harm. Without his mask, he looked...normal. Trustworthy. And it wasn’t like Goro could run. That had been made apparent with the arduous trek up the stairs. He really didn’t have a choice but to accept this ‘vacation’, but whether he took it at face value… That was yet to be seen.

Either way, he was tired after the evening he’d had, and Joker noticed. Casually, he sat back up, scooping up the bag of ice and tossing it back into its bowl before pulling the blankets over them. “Get some sleep, Detective Akechi. You have my word, you’re safe here.”

There was really no other choice. Goro didn’t think the Phantom Thieves would hurt him, and his feelings about Joker were complicated, but he had no desire to hurt him, either. So the best he could do was sleep, and hope that his ankle was feeling better in the morning.

It was surprisingly comfortable. Joker’s bed was soft and his pillows fluffy, which seemed odd for Thieves that were apparently in hiding _and_ had civilian identities. Maybe Joker lived here? Maybe he lived somewhere else, but was staying in the hideout to keep an eye on Goro? His thoughts were getting more muddled as he drifted towards sleep, and the last thing he saw was Joker, respectfully staying on his side of the bed, but watching Goro fondly.

***

When he woke up, it was the most well-rested he’d felt in weeks, other than the ache in his ankle. The other side of the bed was empty, but there were painkillers and a glass of water waiting alongside Joker’s mask.

Goro took the pills, then, hesitantly, lifted the mask off the table to examine. It was made of thick, smooth plastic, perfectly ordinary in every way. He held it up to his own face. He probably looked ridiculous.

Of course, at that moment, the universe decided to kick him while he was down, and Joker opened the door and walked in. Goro blinked at him through the mask, then quickly tossed it to the side. “G-Good morning.”

“Morning,” Joker chuckled. He didn’t comment on the mask, fortunately. Instead he asked, “Do you want breakfast? The others are out; I’m cooking this morning.”

“You’re...seriously going to take care of me until I’m well enough to leave.” He couldn’t help but sound a little incredulous. Wasn’t keeping him around some kind of liability?

“Of course. Like I said, your injury was partially our fault; it’s the least we can do,” Joker insisted. “C’mon, I’m making rolled omelettes. I’ll help you downstairs.” He walked over to pluck his mask from the tangle of sheets, sliding it neatly back onto his face. “And the fact that you’ve seen my face can be our little secret, okay?”

“You don’t want your companions to know how careless you’re being?” Goro teased, but he let Joker help him to his feet, testing his weight before hissing at the pain. “Damn it…”

Joker snorted. “You weren’t going to heal overnight. That should have been obvious.”

Going down the stairs was easier than going up, and Goro soon found himself seated in a kitchen with his greatest rival, both of them wearing pajamas as Joker brewed coffee and made omelettes. It was bizarrely domestic, but as Goro took a sip of his drink, he was immediately distracted. “This coffee is...incredible. It can’t be store-bought grounds; the taste is too rich.”

“It’s my own blend,” Joker hummed, fussing over the eggs. “I learned from the best.”

“It’s delicious,” Goro murmured. “You’re wasted on thievery; when I arrest you, I should put you on house arrest instead of in jail and make you be my personal barista.”

That earned a laugh. “You want to keep me prisoner? Scandalous.” Joker brought two omelettes to the table, setting one in front of Goro. “Though, it might not be so bad, if it means I can have breakfast with you like this.”

Goro wasn’t completely sure how to respond to that. He had no idea why Joker seemed to like him so much. But he couldn’t deny that this wasn’t as bad as he’d feared it was going to be when he got grabbed. And...the other two thieves had saved his life. They really didn’t seem to be bad people.

Maybe they really would let him go when he was healed.

Joker didn’t let him dwell for long. He kept Goro engaged with banter and genuine conversation while they ate, chatting about favorite books and television shows.

“You and Oracle would get along well,” he said, grinning. “She’s a huge Featherman nerd.”

“I don’t usually admit to having a fondness for it,” Goro said. “I’m sure you can imagine that being perceived as childish in my line of work would be to my detriment.”

“Well, yeah,” Joker said. “Stuff like that shouldn’t change how people think of you, but it does. They’re way too willing to just take things at face value and not look any deeper.”

Goro hummed, taking another sip of his coffee. “You sound like you know a thing or two about that.”

“We all have our demons, detective,” Joker replied quietly, and despite his curiosity, Goro didn’t pry. It sounded far more personal than his work as a thief. 

They ended up spending most of the day hanging out like they were actual friends. Goro couldn’t move around much without help, so Joker took him to the sofa in a surprisingly well-furnished living room, and they watched movies and played chess in-between icing Goro’s ankle. The other Thieves drifted in and out, checking in, and sometimes stayed long enough to chat for a bit or play a round. And without even meaning to, by the end of the day, Goro found himself at ease around Joker, and even a little around the others, too. He realized, sometime after dinner, halfway through a game of Mousetrap with Joker, Noir, and Oracle, that he hadn’t been worried or anxious in hours. He wasn’t afraid for his safety, or of what they might do to him. If not for what they were to each other, this could be completely normal. 

They could be…

When Joker helped him back upstairs so they could go to bed, Goro waited until they’d both settled in before he asked, “Why… Why are you doing this?”

“Hm?” Joker rolled over to face him. “Doing what?”

“Taking care of me,” Goro elaborated. “You… spent the day with me, so that I wouldn’t be bored. You’re making sure my ankle heals properly. You could have just… left me in a room alone, like a prisoner, but you made me breakfast, and even the others treated me like… like I’m one of you or something, instead of the man who wants you all arrested. So, why?”

Joker smiled, lazy and warm. “Do you think I’m lying to you when I say that I like you, Detective Akechi?” he asked. “Do you think I drag just anyone into dark corners in the middle of heists so I can kiss their cheeks and flirt? For such a brilliant detective, you’re a bit oblivious.”

Goro blinked at him. “But that’s… That’s stupid. You shouldn’t like the person trying to throw you in jail!”

“You say that like I have any control over it,” Joker laughed. “I can’t help it. And when Skull and Panther brought you in, and I had the opportunity to spend time with you for real? I’d be a fool to do anything else.”

It was all Goro could do to keep his mouth from falling open as he stared at the thief, mind running a million miles an hour as he tried to process the fact that Joker _liked_ him. “That… It really wasn’t just some kind of… stunt, to distract me?” He was hit with the realization that outside of the lawbreaking, he really didn’t _mind_ Joker’s sometimes-annoying attentions, and now that the question had been asked, he really hoped that the affectionate gestures hadn’t been a ploy.

“I could do other things for a distraction that don’t involve messing with someone’s feelings like that,” Joker said firmly. He shifted, propping himself up on one elbow. “And, well… Feel free to punch me, but there’s one more thing I’d like to steal.”

Goro’s breath caught as Joker leaned down, and warm lips slanted over his own. The kiss was chaste, soft, not at all what he expected from the roguish man. But Joker had already surprised him so many times in the past twenty-four hours. It didn’t really faze him anymore. Instead, he pressed back, carefully returning the kiss, and when Joker pulled away he was smiling.

“You realize this is going to be impossible?” Goro asked, holding eye contact.

“Nothing is impossible, detective,” Joker replied, flopping back against his pillow. He grinned wickedly. “And I like a challenge.”

“You’re a menace,” Goro murmured, but there was no bite in his words. Silently, Joker held out a hand, and Goro took it, letting himself drift off as he wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

***

By the following afternoon, his ankle had reached the point where he could limp around on his own. Stairs were still tricky, but his apartment building had an elevator, as Goro was quick to point out.

Joker brought him a mug of coffee where he was sitting on the couch. “I suppose I have to take you home, then,” he said, pouting.

Goro accepted the drink, taking a grateful sip. “I would appreciate it. Someone is going to start wondering where I am. I’ve already missed work; I’m going to have to make an excuse.”

“Well, your phone did get ruined in the fire,” Joker pointed out. “Just say you’ve been at home recovering, and you couldn’t answer the phone or the door.”

“My coworkers are smarter than that, I think,” Goro countered. But he smiled as he continued to drink his coffee. “I presume you’ll be blindfolding me to take me home, since I can’t know where your secret lair is.”

“Mhm.” Joker settled back against the arm of the couch, watching him. “It will probably be a little more conspicuous during the day, but I’m not sure I can trust you on the honor system to keep your eyes shut.”

“There would be so much temptation to look.” Goro rubbed his eyes. It wasn’t even dinnertime; he shouldn’t be so tired already. “You’ve done an admirable job of not giving anything away so far. Don’t start now.”

Joker rolled his eyes. “My team would lose their minds. No way.”

“The poor Phantom Thieves, their leader just gave them up by accident.” Goro yawned. He really was sleepier than he thought. “I might need a nap before you take me home. This coffee isn’t helping at all.”

Leaning forward, Joker plucked the mug from his lax grip. “Don’t worry,” he said, and Goro felt his eyes droop. “It’s doing exactly what it was supposed to.”

“Wh…”

And then Goro woke up.

He stirred, shifting around beneath comfortable blankets, before his eyes flew open and he sat up.

“Joker?!”

That was when he realized that he was in his room, in his own apartment, tucked into his own bed. His shoes and tie had been removed, left neatly beside his dresser, and his curtains had been drawn. A glance at the clock informed him that it was just before nine in the evening.

“That bastard drugged me,” Goro grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest under the blankets. He understood why, but still. The sheer audacity.

When he flopped back into bed, he noticed the bright red square on his pillow, and reached out to grab it. It was one of the Phantom Thieves’ calling cards, and he flipped it over, finding a message in elegant handwriting.

> _My dear Detective Akechi,_
> 
> _Apologies for the deception. The blindfold would have been much harder to explain in public than my ‘poor, exhausted friend’. Regardless, you’re now home safely, and there is a container of leftover stir fry in your fridge, in case you’re hungry when you wake up._
> 
> _I’m very pleased that you got to spend so much time with us. And more than pleased that my affection for you is reciprocated. I am already counting the days until our next heist, when I can see you again._
> 
> _Yours,_  
>  _Joker_

Goro found himself pulling the card close to his chest. _Mine_ , he thought, irrationally. Last night hadn’t been a strange dream, then. The kiss they’d shared… God, he was making a huge mistake, potentially getting involved with the thief he was trying to capture. But somehow he couldn’t convince himself not to. This was a game between them. Goro couldn’t arrest Joker without evidence. He needed proof. And until he found that proof, there was no way he could turn Joker in.

His rational mind knew that they were flimsy excuses, but the call of someone worthy of being his equal was too great to ignore. And as he padded gingerly into his kitchen, finding the food Joker had left for him, he found himself looking forward to the Thieves’ next heist, too.


End file.
